leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Forecast (Ability)
Forecast (Japanese: てんきや Temperamental) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. It is the signature Ability of . Effect In battle Depending on the weather, Forecast will change 's form, which also changes its type. Castform changes as follows: * During harsh sunlight or extremely harsh sunlight, it will become Sunny Form, which is . * During , it will become Snowy Form, which is . * During rain or heavy rain, it will become Rainy Form, which is . * During a , , a mysterious air current, a shadowy aura, or clear weather it will revert to its normal form, which is . ** It will also revert to its normal form if a Pokémon on the field has or . This Ability has no effect on Pokémon other than Castform. Forecast does not change Castform's form until after deals damage. Generation III If a Pokémon s into Castform with Forecast, it will change forms with the weather just like Castform. If Castform or a Pokémon transformed into Castform loses Forecast, it will be stuck in its current form. When it regains Forecast, it will change to the form matching the current weather, even if it is already in the correct form (which resets its type if it had changed due to an effect like ). Forecast can be copied by and . Generation IV If Forecast is suppressed with , it will be stuck in its current form. Forecast cannot be copied by . Generation V onward If a Pokémon s into Castform, the Pokémon will remain in the same form as the target Castform, regardless of the weather. If Castform loses Forecast or Forecast is suppressed with , it will revert to its normal form and not be able to change form. If Castform regains Forecast, it will change form to match the current weather, unless it would be in its normal form in the current weather. fails if the target has the Ability Forecast. fails if the user has the Ability Forecast. Forecast cannot be copied by or . Outside of battle Forecast has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Forecast In other games Description |The Pokémon's type changes with the weather.}} |Changes the Pokémon's type based on the weather.}} | }} |Unavailable}} |The Pokémon changes its type depending on the weather. If it's sunny, it changes to Fire type. If it's rain, it changes to Water type. If it's hail, it changes to Ice type.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Trivia * In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, while Castform transforms, a Trainer will play the animation used if one of their Pokémon faints. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=陰晴不定 |zh_cmn=陰晴不定 / 阴晴不定 天氣預報 |fr=Météo |de=Prognose |it=Previsioni |el=Πρόβλεψη Próvlepsi |es=Predicción |pt=Previsão do Tempo |ko=기분파 Gibunpa |vi=Dự báo thời tiết }} |color=normal |1=Sand Veil|2=Swift Swim|3=Chlorophyll|4=Forecast|5=Dry Skin|6=Rain Dish|7=Snow Cloak|8=Hydration|9=Solar Power|10=Leaf Guard|11=Ice Body|12=Flower Gift|13=Sand Force|14=Sand Rush|15=Slush Rush |1color= |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= |10color= |11color= |12color= |13color= |14color= |15color= }} Category:Abilities affected by weather conditions Category:Form-changing Abilities Category:Abilities that cannot be copied de:Prognose es:Predicción fr:Météo it:Previsioni ja:てんきや zh:阴晴不定（特性）